Talk:St. Ambrose Hospital
Later Seasons In later seasons, I remarked that the doctors seem to hang out at the hospital a lot more and less at the practice. It sometimes seems that they really are on staff there. In Full Release, the judge even reads in Addison's file that she works at St. Ambrose. I think I'm probably not right, but I thought I'd bring it up to hear your thoughts. Tooniee (talk) 06:27, October 26, 2013 (UTC) *I'm not entirely sure what you're wanting to know if you're right or not about. Addison probably does have some kind of contract with St. Ambrose because she does deliver babies there and operates there as needed. However, her employment there is a side effect of her primary work at the practice, rather than being her primary employment. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 11:59, October 26, 2013 (UTC) It seems like she is actually on staff at the hospital, and not just using her privileges with patients from the practice, and I wanted to know if someone else felt that way. Tooniee (talk) 12:12, October 26, 2013 (UTC) So, in early season 5, Amelia quits at the hospital but she's still employed at the practice as Addison later threatened to fire her. She also was on the OR rotation. This again has me thinking that the doctors (or at least the surgeons) of the practice don't just have privileges, but are actually also employed at the hospital. That is, unless I wrongly think privileges are just enabling a doctor to treat their patient at the hospital using its resources without any obligation to treat patients at the hospital that aren't theirs. Tooniee (Page me!) 10:24, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, privileges just allows doctors to admit and/or treat patients using a hospital's facilities. Many TRAP laws unnecessarily require admitting privileges as a way to shut down more places that provide abortions. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 13:58, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Teaching hospital Isn't this hospital a teaching hospital? In the series finale, there was a peds resident. Tooniee (talk) 18:54, November 30, 2013 (UTC) *Debatable. There are a few references that suggest that it's a teaching hospital, including the occasional person who is credited as an intern, but the more prominent, in-show reference more lean toward it not being a teaching hospital from what I recall. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 18:56, November 30, 2013 (UTC) *I did wonder that as well. There was a neuro surg resident that had to take a case when Amelia was all being druggy, but the way Charlotte makes references about it being a small-time hospital and that the doctors already know what they're doing that don't need teaching make it more like it's a non-teaching hospital. A C E(CONT•WALL) 00:11, December 1, 2013 (UTC) *The small-time hospital doesn't say that much about whether or not it's a teaching hospital. Remember the hospital Arizona sent Alex to for a job interview? That was small, like really, really small, yet, it was a teaching hospital. Tooniee (talk) 00:21, December 1, 2013 (UTC) *Oh yea, the one that was "Tampa-adjacent". You're right about that. There was just something in Charlotte's tone that still makes me think that St. Ambrose isn't a teaching hospital. A C E(CONT•WALL) 05:59, December 2, 2013 (UTC)